Code Lyoko: The Roommate
by aelitaisamazing
Summary: Olivia Lawrence is the averade new student at Kadic, but what happens when Odd falls for her? My first story. R&R.  Now finished.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Dream

Aelita jolted awake. Another nightmare. She had gotten quite used to them. Something was different about this one though. There was a girl Aelita hadn't seen before in it. The girl had blonde hair, blue-gray eyes, and she wore a green plaid shirt over a light green shirt. Then, the door flew open.

"Will you quit screaming in your sleep! Some of us are trying to fall asleep!" Sissi could be loudest person in the world if she wanted to.

"Is that all Sissi?" Aelita mumbled barely audible. She ran her hand through her bright pink hair. Her eyes were tired and her face was bleach white. Sissi nodded her head vigorously, and slammed the door fiercely. Aelita's head dropped onto the pillow. The problem about Aelita's nightmares was that as soon as she woke up she couldn't fall back asleep. Tonight was no exception. Unfortunately. A few hours later, she finally drifted off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The New Girl

Odd was standing at the vending machine; it was the perfect place to be, you had a view of everything. Standing in the middle of the hustle was a new girl. She didn't look remotely nervous. Maybe she was one of those kids who could act like anything, even changing their voices. The girl stood out from the rest at Kadic. She wore bright green and a darker shade of blue. Her hair looked wavy and straight at the same time.

'_Well she's not gonna get to know anyone if nobody talks to her, now will she?' _ Odd thought to himself. So he walk over to her,"Hi I'm Odd- Odd Dellarobia. What's your name?" Pretty lame, but oh well.

"Oh… my name's Olivia. Is your name actually Odd, or is it a nickname?" The girl said nervously. _'I probably sound pretty idiotic_', Olivia thought bitterly.

"It's my actually name, but you're not the only one to ask. Whatcha' looking for?"

"Oh… the dorm building. I don't know where anything is."

'_That's weird. Delmas usually gives new students a map.' _ Instead Odd said, "Here, I'll show you." He held out his arm. Some students stopped, most of them surprised how gentlemanlike Odd was being. Yumi, Ulrich, and Jeremy were watching from the bench that they usually sat at. They sat in amazement.

"Wow, I've never seen Odd behave like that!" You could tell Yumi was shocked. She'd been so amazed she hadn't heard what Ulrich. "Huh… what were you saying Ulrich?"

"That the only time I saw Odd act like that was when he was around Sam."

That's when Jeremy piped up. "Gosh, it looks like Odd might be falling for someone."

When Odd and Olivia got to the dorms, Odd was becoming curious about Olivia. "So Olivia, what's your dorm number?"

"Dorm 324. Do you know where it is?"

"Yeah, I'll take you there… if you want. I've been past it quite a few times." Odd said hoping that he was able to cover his excitement.

"Okay, great."

"Right, so… um the first digit in your dorm number shows what floor you're on, and the second and third digits show what room you are on the floor. You kinda get used to it after a while."

"Thanks for everything Odd. I haven't met someone at a new school so quickly before." Olivia grinned, and Odd returned it. He knocked on a door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Aelita and Olivia

Aelita cautiously opened the door. A few times XANA had actually gone up to her door and knocked. Instead it was Odd. And… the girl from her dreams! _'Oh my gosh! She's one hundred percent real_ "_. Unless I'm still dreaming.' _

"Uh, Aelita, are you alright?" Odd had to ask. He never saw his friend like this before: her hair was all thrown around on her head, she was as pale as a piece of paper, and she was still wearing her pajamas. _'Aelita looks like she's about to faint.' _ "You sure Aelita? You look…um-"

"-Exhausted." Olivia finished for him. She sounded a little worried for Aelita. _'This is definitely the right room. I can tell.' _

"Oh I'm fine. Just a little tired. You must be new here. You got here on just the right day. No classes, its Saturday." Then there was a shout.

"Dellarobia, Stones! I see you have met our new student. Now, before I say anything, I must say you are most likely to be shocked by the news. Oh my Stones you look exhausted! Anyway, Stones, Olivia Lawrence here is going to be your new roommate!" If Aelita was shocked she didn't show it. Neither did Olivia. Odd was amazed though.

"Wow! That's pretty cool! You two should get to know each other." Olivia and Aelita looked at one another. Olivia grinned, and Aelita smiled back at her.

"Alright. It'll be fun. Just give me a second to get ready. Okay?" Aelita had gone from pale zombie/person hybrid to regular person in seconds. In reply Olivia nodded. "You don't have to stand out here though. It's your room too now. So go on in."

"Righto. Go right on in. No problemo." Stepping in, "See… already in." One of Olivia's talents was to be able to lift anyone's mood. One smile and they could be bright as a butterfly. She sat on one of the two beds.

"Sorry Olivia, I've got to go. Might as well tell Ulrich about the new student. Oh and by the way if Millie and Tamiya find about you get ready for an interview. They always want to give the latest news for the school paper."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Where To?

"So, where to?" Olivia asked casually. "The park, mall, movies, concert. Where should we go?" She was relaxed and extremely calm, like she had done this before.

"Are you fine with the carnival? It just came to town yesterday, it'll be fun. There are games, rides, and contests." Aelita started to talk about last year's carnival and what was there.

"Okay, okay Aelita. We'll go to the carnival. You're right they're loads of fun." That was the first time that Aelita noticed Olivia could switch her accent. One second it could be British, then it could change to American and vice versa. It made her wonder where Olivia lived.

_"I'm only gonna break break your, break break your heart." _ Aelita's ringtone. Olivia laughed, and Aelita blushed.

"Uh… one second. Hello? Oh hi Jeremy. Oh no! Don't worry I'll be there. Okay, bye." Aelita looked a little nervous. "C'mon, I'm bringing you with me."

"You know, I'm guessing we're not going to the carnival anymore. So… where are we going now?" Olivia asked as if running away from the carnival was something she did regularly. She was keeping with Aelita with the slightest of ease.

"To the old abandoned factory that's close to the school grounds. Jeremy will explain it all to you when we get there." Aelita looked back at Olivia, and noticed that she was wearing purple shoes, that usually clash horribly with bright green, but not on Olivia.

"I'll take your word on it." Her voice suddenly higher, "Aelita there's some giant mechanical bugs behind us! Aw gosh, their shooting at us!" The girl sounded panicked, and the color was draining from her face. Her smile replaced by a determined expression. Then her voice change again, "I'll hold 'em off. It looks like they're after you."

"No, we don't know if there are any more of them! Besides, they'll kill anyone who gets in their way. We're almost there." They ran as fast as they could, well not Olivia, she was able to run much faster the Aelita, but she kept back with her pink-haired friend. They made it to the edge of the bridge. "Jump!" Aelita gasped. They raced into the elevator, and Aelita keyed in the code.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Lyo-What?

"You know Einstein, it'd be easier for me to understand if you spoke plain English. I may have gotten here on a scholarship, which I've heard are almost impossible to get, but I suck at hi- tech computers. You can ask me about literature, art, music, math, chemistry, geology, geography, American, British, French, and Aztec history, but if you ask me about this kind of computer, I'm afraid you would have to find someone else." Olivia's accent changed from British to American again. "I'm pretty good at normal computer stuff like videos, movies, hacking into well-guarded stuff with loads of passcodes and everything, but I do all that on my puny little laptop, not on a huge mass of wires plugged into a monitor."

"It's really quite simple. There is a virtual world that is connected to the scanners downstairs. To top it off there's also a self-enhancing, evil computer program that will stop at nothing to destroy the world." He paused to catch his breath. "Its name is XANA. It has also taken control of another student who was on Lyoko, which is the virtual world's name. The student's name is William Dunbar, just so you know. I was able to create a polymorphic clone that behaves just like William, except the clone's a bit more idiotic that William himself." He stopped again. "Those bugs that you witnessed earlier were the works of XANA, but those are the least harmful of its monsters. They are kankralots. There are also tarantulas, hornets, crabs, schypozhoa, mantas, creepers, and the giant Kolasuss. There are many more, but the list would take a while to recite." He took a deep breath. "Right now, Aelita, Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd are fighting XANA's monsters and a brain-washed William."

A single question had been nagging Olivia's mind. "Why don't you just shut the computer down? I mean if it's so dangerous, why not? And did you just say recite? Which means you know all the names. That's pretty cool I guess. What exactly do they do on… on Lyo- Lya… um Lioko."

"First of all it's called Lyoko. Yes, I do know all the names, as all the Lyoko Warriors do. Lastly, keeping the super-computer on enables us to fight XANA, who is free across the Internet. Also, if we turn the super-computer off we will never be able to get William back. Even though he's an over-confident idiot, we have to bring him back." Olivia nodded mutely.

"Great, Aelita's deactivated the Tower. Now I'm gonna activate the 'Return to the Past' program, which not only returns everything to the way it was before XANA attacked, but it also erases everyone who hasn't been on Lyoko-"

"Erases their what? What? Wait, you don't mean their memory do you?" Her face showed visible hurt. "You just told me all this because you could make me forget about it. Am I not trustworthy?"

"Sorry Olivia, it's just that you're brand new at Kadic. We don't know you." He finished typing something in. "Return to the past, **now**!"

* * *

><p>"Oh… my name's Olivia. Is your name really Odd or is it a nickname?" She said nervously. "I bet sound really stupid don't I?"<p>

"Not at all. I bet your looking for the dorm building. I'll show you the way. He smiled. "If you want of course."

Olivia smiled back at him. "Sure. That'd be great."


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to thank Neko-Fire demon tempest and ItsYukiChan for their amazing reviews. So thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or any of its original characters. I only own Olivia Lawrence.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: I've Given Up on Chapter Titles<p>

Odd knocked on the door. Aelita opened it without hesitation this time though. "Hey Aelita. This is Olivia. I guess you two are roommates." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Here comes Delmas. Bet'cha he's gonna say you are roommates."

"Stones, Dellarobia! I see you've met Olivia Lawrence. Well, Stones, Miss Lawrence here is going to be your roommate. Isn't that wonderful?" He put on a fake smile. "I believe Jim is putting an extra bed in the room. Until then, Miss Lawrence you can just leave your belongings in the room." Olivia nodded.

"I'm fine." She motioned to her small backpack. "This is all I have." Odd looked at Olivia in disbelief. Olivia just shrugged his stare off. "It's not much. It's all I have though." Aelita made up for Odd's silence.

"Well. You should probably leave it in here. We were planning on going to the carnival. You're welcome to come too. It's going to be loads of fun." Odd nodded in agreement. Nobody realized that Delmas was still behind them. "C'mon let's go get the others."

"So Olivia, where're you from? I mean- you have all these accents, and um…" Ulrich said.

"Well, I suppose that depends on what you mean. The last place I lived was San Diego, California. But I've also stayed in Europe for a while. I've been kicked out of almost every school that I've attended. Most of them were boarding schools. I've pretty much bankrupted my parents because of it. Each one was really well off and nice, but there was this one student in each of them that just picked on the younger kids, and I wouldn't stand for it. I just told them to lay off, but they go and get all mad at me. Then, they try to hit me, but they can't because they're so slow. Then, I fight back. It's always me that gets in trouble though. It was great luck for us that I was able to get here on a scholarship."

"So are you from America or… somewhere else?"

"Yes, I'm American, but I was in the drama department in each of the schools I've gone to. I learned my accents from that and the two I most commonly talk with are American and British." She threw a baseball at the milk jugs without looking and hit them dead in the center. The pile collapsed to the ground.

"Can you usually do that?" Yumi asked. Olivia looked at the stand and shrugged. "Well, you don't usually meet someone that can." Olivia just shrugged again. "Try again." So Olivia turned her back to the jugs again threw the ball over her head. It hit dead center again. "Do you always have that good of aim?"

"I suppose it's more of luck than aim. I just don't try." Everyone gave her a questioning look. "I don't do as well when I try, so I just don't pay attention to anything and hope I do well. It's just plain luck. Nothing special."

Odd was clearly amazed. "You must have really great luck then."

Jeremy snickered. "I thought you didn't believe in luck Odd. When'd you change your mind?" Ulrich laughed, while Yumi and Aelita smiled.

"Just now, why? Does it matter that much to you Einstein?" Olivia smiled and her eyes flashed a bright green. Odd's face broke into a grin when he saw Olivia's smile.

'_He obviously likes her, but she's oblivious to it. How can she be that oblivious? It's in plain sight. Maybe she doesn't pay attention to that kind of stuff. She did just say she didn't pay attention to anything really._' Jeremy thought to himself. Aloud he said, "Oh, nothing at all." Aelita and Yumi were laughing and Olivia's smile was growing wider.

Then, a shrill voice had to ruin it.

"You're worthless! What kind of story talks about how the new kid has gotten kicked out of every school she's gone to? It's stupid! You're stupid! So what, the new girl gets in fights? She'll be gone by the end of the month! Does anyone care about the new girl? NO, so don't write about it, because nobody cares!" The Lyoko Warriors looked over at the direction of the voice, and then looked back at where Olivia had stood.

"Where'd she go?" Odd looked back at Sissi.

He found the answer to his own question.

Olivia was strolling over to Sissi and Millie.

"You must be Sissi. I've heard quite a bit about you. Like how you're a spoiled brat and you expect everyone else to do your work." Millie had back up to front of the closest booth. "My name is Olivia Lawrence, I just happen to be new here, and I thought that I should tell you that if you scream even more shrilly, you're going to give the dead a headache." Sissi's face was full of shock from Olivia talking to her. "I also think that you should lay off that girl." She jabbed her thumb in Millie's direction. "If you don't things might get a bit nasty."

"Bring it on new girl. Nicholas, take care of this over-confident twit!" Nicholas nervously walked over to Olivia, and looked her over.

"I'm gonna have to mess up your face for Sissi." He said loudly,

"Well Nicholas, I can tell you that it won't be face that's going to be messed up, so I'd be careful." He gulped, while Olivia smirked at his discomfort. They started circling, and Nicholas threw the first punch. Olivia deflected it with ease. She feinted to the left and then went right and hit Nicholas square in the jaw.

He stumbled backwards and fell at Sissi's feet. She pulled up, and he cautiously walked over to Olivia who had turned her back. He swung at her head, but she ducked just in time. She grabbed his wrist, shoved her elbow in his stomach, and flipped him over her shoulder. Her smirk had turned into a lemon-sucking grimace.

"Are you done yet?" She looked down at Nicholas, who was on the ground. He was clearly alive, but wouldn't get up. "I take that as a yes." He nodded, just barely, so it was hard to tell at first.

"Lawrence! What've you done to that student?" Everyone turned around, and everyone gasped when they saw Delmas.

'_I'm a goner_', was the thought that went through Olivia's head.


	7. Chapter 7

**I think I've said this before, but I don't own anything that has to do with Code Lyoko. THe only thing that's mine is Olivia Lawrence.**

**Another thing, this is the last chapter and it was the worst ending ever so I'm sorry.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

"Mr. Delmas, you have to listen to me. Olivia didn't go looking for the fight. All she did was tell Sissi not to pick on Millie. You can't suspend her when she arrived on a Saturday. It's not right. Sissi just got mad at Olivia, and told Nicholas to beat her up. All Olivia did was defend herself." Aelita was sitting in Delmas' office, obviously trying to stop Olivia from getting suspended or worse expelled. "Olivia was just saying how lucky she was that she got here on a scholarship. Do you really think that she would just go and try to blow it all in one day. Sissi was yelling at Millie and saying some pretty awful things about Olivia. She just…"

"Miss Stones, do you think that I am going to suspend the student that our school has lost money for. The thought is preposterous. I am not going to be the reason that our school has lost money and a student. I will give her another chance, but if she fails to comply again, she will be suspended, not expelled." Aelita sighed quietly. "Now please leave. I have important business to attend to."

Aelita jumped out of the office and stopped at her room. She was pretty sure that Delmas' _important business _was some stupid game.

"Good news, you're staying. Delmas said it himself." Olivia looked up from the book she was reading.

"You serious? He's letting me stay?" Aelita nodded. "You're joking; he's going to expel me, isn't he?"

"No, he said that he wasn't going to lose a student. Pretty great, don't you think?"

"I think you're still trying to fool me." Aelita groaned.

"You're getting annoying. That's what I think." Olivia shut her book. "Now, come on, I want to show you something. Jeremy's gonna kill me if he finds out so we've got to hurry." A mischievous grin spread across Olivia's face.

"If it includes someone trying to kill us, count me in. It'll be fun watching Jeremy attempting to murder us. I'm taller than him, so let's go."

'_It's like she enjoys this kind of stuff. Really, who likes it when a short computer geek tries to beat you up? But then, Jeremy looking up at Olivia's face with his fists clenched would be quite fun. He'd be so mad at me for telling her all this stuff again._'

"Are we going or not? Have you changed your mind?" Aelita shook her head. "Let's go then. I've got nothing better to do."

"Do you always do this at a new school?"

"No, usually people stay away from me. I don't usually talk either. This is a lot more entertaining though." She smiled. "Lead the way. I have a feeling that we're going to leave the grounds, and I couldn't even find the dorm building at first, let alone somewhere away from the school."

Aelita lead her all the way to the factory. Olivia was in complete awe. Her face was light up, and a wide grin spread across her face.

"This is so frickin' amazing. I'd have liked to see this before I almost got suspended, but now's okay. Just… wow."

Coincidently, Odd happened to walk in at that very moment.

"Does she know? Or were you about to tell her?" He walked over to Aelita and lowered his voice so that Olivia couldn't hear him. "Cause it'd be easier to ask her out if she knew. Get what I mean?"

"Honestly Odd, it'd be hard not to."


End file.
